


Trouble in Manchester

by DeleSonny



Category: Men’s Football
Genre: Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Manchester, Marcus Rashford mentioned, Stabbing, Violence, football match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeleSonny/pseuds/DeleSonny
Summary: Tottenham were playing Manchester United away and something unexpected happens just outside their hotel....
Relationships: Dele Alli/Son Heung-min
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Trigger warning⚠️ Mentions blood, knives, stab wounds and fights. Also homophobic slurs

It was around 4:00am and Dele woke up from a horrible nightmare. Sweat dripping round his neck and chest and his head pounding.  
He was sharing a room with Sonny at the Tottenham first teams lodge at Hotspur way. 

“Dele are you okay?” Sonny said with a deep croaky voice  
“Y-yeah I’m fine... just a shitty dream” Dele said back  
“Your sweating like hell. Why don’t you go and have a cold shower? I know it’s late but it’ll help” Sonny suggested  
“Yeah okay.” Dele got up, went to the bathroom and got undressed. 

He just stood there underneath the cold shower staring at the floor with one arm on the wall for about 10 minutes before he decided to get out

Dele grabbed the nearest towel to him and wrapped it round his waist and walked out of the bathroom. 

“Better?” Son asked  
“Yeah a bit” Dele responded  
“Good” Sonny said 

Dele got changed and put his pants back on and got into bed 

“Night Sonny I love you” Dele said  
“Night Del, love you” Sonny said back

** 

The next day they were waiting for the coach to arrive to take them to Manchester for their clash against Man United tomorrow  
As soon as it arrived, Eric, Winks, Sonny and Dele raced right to the back of the coach like kids 

“Aha yes finally got it this time” Eric said “and Moussa didn’t” he said a little louder so that Sissoko could hear” 

“Fuck off eric” Sissoko joked

“How you all feeling then lads?” Dele asked  
“Alright to be fair. Not as nervous” Winsky answered  
“We all know why that is” Dele snickered  
“Del!” Sonny laughed  
“Fuck off Del! Don’t expose us like that” Eric said  
“Hehe” Dele did that laugh that everyone loved 

After about 4 hours of travelling they finally arrived at their hotel.

“Finally” Dele yawned  
“Someone’s tired” Eric laughed  
“Shut up 4 hours on a coach is the worst. I still don’t know why we couldn’t just take a flight here” Dele said  
“Your so fucking impatient” Jose laughed while walking over 

It was 20 minutes later and the squad had settled into their rooms and were heading down for something to eat. 

Half an hour later they had finished and were free to roam around wherever. Jose had told them to be back in their rooms before 10pm though because of the match tomorrow. 

“Eric wanna go for a walk?” Dele asked  
“Sure, Winsky fell asleep anyway” Eric said 

They walked for a while then found somewhere to sit down 

“Eric, can I ask you something” Dele said  
“Go on” Dier answered  
“Say if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with someone but didn’t know how or when to tell them, what would you do?” Dele asked  
“Wow, so basically what your saying is you wanna spend the rest of your life with Sonny but you don’t know how or when to tell him yeah?” Eric said  
“Y-yeah I guess but I don’t wanna rush into things you know” Dele said  
“Well you need to really think it over because don’t forget Del your only 24. You have ages to marry” Eric explained  
“Yeah but I really love him Eric. I wanna be with him forever” Dele said looking down  
“Well then tell him. Weather that’s now or in the future” Eric said “just make sure it’s what you want to do and make sure your happy”  
“Yeah” Dele smiled “let’s get back it’s starting to rain”  
“Okay” Eric and Dele made their way back to the hotel. Just when they got back Dele got a phone call from his dad  
“One sec I gotta take this” Dele walked off and answered his phone

“What do you want asshole?” Dele said  
“Is that anyway to greet your dad over the phone?” His dad said  
“For you, then yes. Now what do you want” Dele said in a sassy tone  
“Meet me outside your hotel in 5” His dad hung up and Dele stormed inside his room. 

“Fuck sake!” He shouted and slammed his fist against the wall.  
“Del what’s wrong?” Sonny went running up to him  
“My forgot my ass of a dad lives in Manchester and now he wants me to meet him outside” Dele said  
“What’s so wrong with that?” Sonny said  
“He’s an asshole and I fucking hate him! He left me and my mom when I was little and he’s an idiot! Never had any time for me or mom. Always in the fucking pub” Dele shouted  
“Just calm down, go outside and talk to him as soon as it’s over with you can come back in” Sonny calmed him down 

Dele took a deep breath and calmed himself. 

“Fine.... sorry for shouting Sonny” Dele said  
“It’s fine. It’s what you do best hehe” Sonny laughed

Dele walked outside and met his dad 

“After 20 years of being an ass, being an absolute fuck up of a person, you finally decide to talk to me” Dele said walking out of the hotel 

“Can’t a dad say hi to his son” His dad asked 

“No he fucking can’t! Not after all you’ve done!” Dele shouted with tears in his eyes

“Awww is little Delboy gonna cry” his dad said “oh and I heard your with a boy. What a puff” 

Dele lost it. He lunged at his dad and punched him round the face. 

“You little shit!” His dad shouted

Before Dele could go at him again Jose came running outside and held him back and dragged him inside

“What the fuck are you playing at Dele!” Jose shouted  
“HES A FUCKING ASSHOLE!!” Dele was upset and angry  
“Calm the fuck down now! This behaviour will NOT be tolerated Dele surely you should know that by now!” Jose was fuming  
“I don’t give a fuck okay?! I really don’t” Dele stormed out of the hotel and saw his dad still standing there 

“Oh look the puff is back” he said to his mates behind him

“Your asking for another one you are!” Dele shouted 

“Come on then” Deles dad said 

Dele lunged at his dad and knocked him to the floor but he got back up and punched Dele in the stomach and winded him. 

Dele coughed in pain and held his stomach. He soon wanted to fight back and kicked his dad in the stomach and punched him. 

“Oh you’ve done it now!” His dad said wiping blood from his lip 

He pulled out a knife and drove it into his stomach. He fell to his knees holding his stomach with bloody hands. 

“Dele?!” He heard a voice come from the left of him and saw Marcus Rashford standing there 

“Holy shit!!” He ran up to him and kneeled down to check him. Soon after that Sonny came out 

“Marcus?” Sonny said ran up to both of them  
“Sonny quick call an ambulance!!!Marcus said 

Sonny called 999 and the ambulance was on its way. Jose came running out in what felt like slow motion with sirens wailing in the background.  
The police shortly arrived and arrested Deles dad. The ambulance came and rushed Dele to hospital....

Sonny was shaking and crying  
“Sonny he’s going to be okay I promise!” Marcus said “the doctors will make sure of it!” 

**

The squad were in the canteen eating breakfast and the tv came on with the news

BBC News Reporter: “breaking news, an incident last night in Manchester has led to the Tottenham Star Dele Alli put in hospital as a fight broke out just outside the hotel Spurs were staying at for their clash against Manchester United. The 24 year old midfielder was stabbed.... ” [tv continues]

“What-“ Eric was shook  
Sonny has his head in his arms on the table.  
“Sonny he’ll be okay” Harry Kane said  
“You don’t know that! People keep saying ‘oh he’ll be fine’ or “don’t worry he’s fine’ but no one knows that!” Sonny ran off back up to his room and just sat there and cried. 

The match had been called for obvious reasons and to respect the midfielder. 

It was a few hours later and Sonny hadn’t come out of his hotel room so Eric and Kane went up to see if he was okay 

“Sonny you okay?” Eric knocked on the door “can we come in” 

Son opened the door and let them in. 

“Hey guys....” Sonny said wiping his eyes  
“We were just going to go visit Dele if you feel up to coming?” Kane said  
“Sure I’ll come” Sonny said and got his coat on 

They arrived at the hospital and asked at the reception desk where his room was. 

They made their way to his room and knocked on his door.  
The doctor who was in there opened it and let them in.  
They saw Jose already there  
Dele was slowly waking up but still really weak 

“Dele?” Sonny said  
“Hey guys” Dele just about managed to say  
“Oh my god thank god your awake!” Sonny let out a sigh of relief  
“How are you Del?” Eric asked  
“Getting there hehe” Dele let out a nervous laugh. He tried to sit up but couldn’t  
“We were so fucking worried Del! We knew you’d gone out with Eric and next thing we knew you were in hospital because of a stab wound!! Kane said  
“I’m sorry jose...” Dele said  
“Why are you sorry?” Jose asked  
“I didn’t listen to you... you know when you said that my behaviour wouldn’t be tolerated. I was just so pissed off because of everything he had done and then he just showed up” Dele said  
“Dele it’s okay. I get it, we’re all used to your anger issues now anyway” Jose laughed 

Dele just laughed 

“How much longer does he have to stay here for doctor?” Eric asked 

“Well he is recovering faster than we expected so I reckon later today and depending if Dele feels okay then we can release him now. 

“Yeah I feel fine” Dele almost instantly said  
“You sure Del?” Jose asked  
“Yeah” Dele said  
“Okay well as long as you feel fine then we can let you go now. I’ll let you get changed and I’ll be a the reception desk whenever your ready” the doctor said and walked out 

20 minutes later they walked to the reception desk and they let Dele go. 

They made their way back to the hotel and shortly after the coach arrived to pick them up 

“Dele when we get back can I have a word with you please?” Jose asked  
“Urm yeah” Dele said  
“Thanks” Jose walked off and went to sit back down. 

After another 4 hours of travelling they finally arrived back in London. 

“So we go to Manchester for a match but instead it gets cancelled and you come back with a stab wound” Eric laughed  
“What did it feel like getting stabbed?” Winsky asked  
“You sound like a little kid ‘oh what does it feel like getting stabbed’” Dele laughed “but yeah it felt horrible”  
“Wowww never could’ve guessed” Moussa joked  
Dele just smiled and rolled his eyes 

“Anyway I got to go talk to Jose so I’ll catch up with you guys later” Dele said  
“Alright see you” Eric said 

Dele made his way to Jose’s office and opened the door  
“Ah Dele come in” Jose said “how you feeling?”  
“Alright I guess, it fucking kills but nothing too serious” Dele answered  
“Do you feel able to participate in training, there’s no way I’m letting you back in matches yet though” Jose said  
“Yeah I think” Dele said  
“Okay well just get back to me if you start to feel worse” Jose said  
“Okay thanks gaffer” Dele got up and walked up 

He headed up to his room in the lodges and saw Sonny there 

“Dele!!” Sonny came running up to Dele and hugged him. He was crying  
“Sonny don’t cry, I’m fine. I promise!” Dele hugged him back  
“I love you so so much Dele” Sonny said while crying  
“I love you so so much too Sonny” Dele said and kissed him.


	2. Part2 :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dele is still recovering at training from the stabbing. He thinks he’s okay to participate back in training but he really isn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I mention West Brom I mean no disrespect to them at all!   
> Part 2 of Trouble in Manchester :) 
> 
> (Sorry for any mistakes or if a bit doesn’t make sense. I write it over two days and changed some things :) )

The squad were in the morning briefing with Jose listening to what he has to say. 

“As you all know the match last time against Manchester was called off so we will play it next week on Saturday. I expect us to put in our best efforts these aren’t an easy team to beat. They’re not like West Brom, a walk through the park, we have to win this lads. Thank you” Jose finished up his briefing and they all went and got their boots on. 

A few were on the pitch now just doing some warm up activities. 

Dele held his stomach as he put one boot on still inside with Sonny and Eric   
He lent up against the wall and put his head back. He let out a deep breath and tried to take the pain away 

“You okay Del? You know you don’t have to do this. You can sit out” Sonny said “I don’t want you getting any more injured than you already are”   
“I-I’m fine.....” Dele stuttered   
“Please sit out Dele” Sonny said   
“Sonny I promise I’m fine, you don’t need to worry” dele said getting his other boot on.   
“Dele I know you love football but seriously your recovering from a major accident!” Eric said   
“Guys I want to train!” Dele slightly raised his voice 

They headed out onto the pitch and Sonny made sure Dele was okay 

They did a few training drills like passing and footwork. Shortly after Dele walked to side and sat down. He put his head in his hands. 

He noticed blood leaking through his top from the bandage 

“Ahh shit” he got up and ran inside. 

Eric went after him. Sonny went to but Eric stopped him   
“Sonny no, you’ll only make yourself upset” Eric said   
He stayed where he was watching Eric run off. 

“Del you in here?” He walked into the bathroom and saw dele wiping the blood away. “Dele you need you go to the medical room.” Eric said   
“No I’m fine” Dele said but wasn’t   
“Your bleeding out for fuck sake. Your clearly not okay. Stop saying your okay when your not! Come on I’m taking you to the medical room” Eric grabbed deles arm and took him 

They arrived at the medical room and he was bandaged up. 

“Cheers” Dele said to the medical staff.   
“I’ll go get Jose” Eric said and ran of to get him. 

Jose walked in the room and saw Dele sitting on the med bed. 

“Okay that’s it your not training until your recovered it was a mistake to say you could come back today” Jose said   
“Fuck sake” Dele put his head in his hands   
“Del is that your mom outside?” Eric looked out the window.   
“Oh shit yeah” Dele said   
“I’ll go bring her in” Jose said 

His mom walked into the room and saw Deles top covered in blood 

“Omg Dele are you okay!!? I heard what happened in Manchester and I was so worried!!!” His mom hugged him 

“Yeah mom I’m fine” Dele said “it just started bleeding again in training but it’s nothing that bad”   
“I’ve said he’s not to train until he’s fully better” Jose said to his mom   
“Okay, Dele your coming home with me until you have recovered. 

Dele and his mom walked outside to the car. 

“Okay your gonna explain to me right now what the fuck happened outside that hotel in Manchester Dele!” His mom raised her voice   
“What the fuck mom! Your really asking me that. I’ve been stabbed for fuck sake! Isnt that self explanatory?! Dele shouted  
“Was it your dad?” His mom asked   
“W-what?” Dele answered   
“Was it your dad Dele!” His mom said   
“Yeah okay! I punched him, we got into a fight but I didn’t know he had a knife! Jose told me to leave it but of course I didn’t fucking listen as always!” Dele shouted  
“You know not to get into fights with your dad! He’s not even supposed to be near you!” Deles mom said   
“Yeah like that’s gonna make a difference to him” Dele sat back in his chair. 

They drove home and went inside. 

Dele lay down on the sofa and went to sleep. His mom put a blanket over him. 

An hour later he woke up and went to freshen up. His mom wasn’t in the house so he decided to take her car and meet Sonny somewhere. 

“Hey where you wanna meet?” Dele phoned Sonny  
“I don’t mind” Sonny answered   
“Oh I’ve got a place. I’ll pick you up” Dele said and ended the call. 

He arrived at sonny’s house and walked up to his door an knocked. 

His dad opened the door “oh hey Dele one sec let me get him.” His dad shouted up to son and he came running down and jumped at Dele and hugged him. 

“You two have fun” Sonny’s dad said   
“We will” sonny said 

They walked towards Deles car and got in. 

“Training is so dead without you, you know” Sonny said   
“Is it?” Dele asked   
“Yeah actually. Everyone misses you” Sonny said   
“I know I’m amazing” Dele said sassily  
“Your such a sassy idiot Del” Sonny laughed   
“Hahaaa” Dele laughed 

They arrived at the place where Dele was taking son. 

“Wow this is amazing-“ they were on a hill looking over London at the sunset.   
“I knew you’d like it” Dele said and put his arm around son 

Dele checked to make sure that the thing was still in his pocket that he was planning on doing. 

“Sonny can I ask you something” Dele asked   
“Yeah go on” Sonny said   
“Okay turn around and close your eyes” Dele said 

He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring 

“Okay turn around but don’t open your eyes yet” Dele said “on three I want you to open your eyes” 

“Should I be a scared” Sonny laughed 

“Okay 1.....2......3. Will you marry me?” Dele said hoping he’d say yes 

Sonny opened his eyes and broke down in tears “omg yes” he cried. 

Dele got up and put the ring on his finger.   
Dele also had a ring on his finger 

They hugged each other and looked at the sunset. 

“Wow I didn’t realise the time” Dele said. It was getting late so they decided to head back. 

Sonny was smiling the whole way back 

“I’ll see you soon Sonny” Dele smiled and dropped him of at his house   
“See you Del” they kissed each other and Sonny got out of the car. His dad was already standing at the door

“I’m guessing he did it?” His dad asked   
“You knew?!” Sonny said   
Dele laughed   
“I hate both of you” Sonny laughed and joked 

He walked inside and Sonny was telling his dad about how happy he was   
Dele looked through the window and wished he had a dad like that. 

He made his way back to his moms house and walked inside. 

“And where have you been?” His mom said “I got back and my car was gone and you weren’t here-“ before his mom could continue Dele interrupted her 

“I did it mom” Dele had tears in his eyes because he was so happy “I proposed to Sonny” Dele smiled 

“Oh- thats- Dele that’s amazing I’m so happy for you!” His mom was faking it. She wasn’t a fan of son and neither was Deles dad. 

“Mom don’t lie. I know your faking it. You’ve never liked son and dad didn’t like him either” Dele said. “You know what if you can’t support me just like dad didn’t them I’m out of here. Bye mom” Dele walked out and called an Uber to sonny’s house. 

He knocked on his door and Sonny answered it 

“Dele?” Sonny said   
Before Dele could say anything he just cried and hugged son.   
“Dele what’s up? Come on, come inside” they both sat on the sofa and Sonny listened to what Dele had to say. 

“My mom is a bitch. Just like my dad. Non of them support me at all I just want a dad like yours. So caring and supportive.” Dele said 

“Oh Dele, well you know what. You don’t need that negativity in your life so starting from tomorrow we’ll move in together. We can go live at your place” Sonny held Deles hand   
“Okay” Dele smiled but was still crying.   
“Stop crying other I will tickle you and you hate that” Sonny smiled sneakily.   
“Sonny no” Dele laughed “don’t you dare”   
“Hehe” Sonny laughed “come on its late let’s head up to bed” 

They made their way into the bedroom and got undressed and went to sleep.   
“I love you Dele” Sonny said   
“I love you to Sonny” Dele smiled 

** 

The next morning Dele decided to go to training with Sonny even though Jose told him not to come back until he was fully recovered 

“Dele I thought I told you to stay home” jose said. 

“Yeah but I wanted to come. I feel fine and I’m not lying this time” Dele said back 

“As long as you feel up to it then I can’t stop you” Jose said “go and get something to eat” 

“there he issssss” Eric shouted “its official, Dele Alli has entered the building everyone!”   
“Eric shut up yeah. You sound like an idiot” Dele laughed 

Winsky saw Dele and son holding hands with rings on their fingers.

“Omg are you two-?” Winsky asked   
“Yes Harry, were engaged” Sonny said   
“yes!! I knew it would happen!! I’m so happy for you!!!” Eric got over excited   
“Someone’s excited this morning” Jose said as he walked in.   
“Jose Jose Jose Jose look look Dele and son are engaged!!!” Eric said over excitedly   
“Calm down Eric!” Moussa Sissoko said “your gonna piss yourself” He laughed   
“Do your parents know?” Winsky asked   
“Mine do” Sonny said   
“Um my mom knows....” Dele said   
“Why do you sound disappointed with that?” Winks asked   
“Because she doesn’t support me and turns out she never has. She’s just a homophobic cow just like my dad” Dele said   
“Sorry to hear that....” winks said   
“Its okay because I already have enough support from you guys” Dele smiled. 

Half hour later they had eaten and were out on the training pitches again. Jose was keeping an eye on Dele to make sure he wasn’t lying. He held his stomach a few times but nothing serious. 

Dele, son, Eric, winks, Kane and Sissoko were taking part in a little practice match between themselves. 

The teams were Dele, Eric and Kane. The other side was Sissoko, winks and Sonny 

“Ohh yeahhh the couple going against each other” Eric joked 

The ‘ref’ was Jose. He blew the whistle and they got on with it. 

Dele was dribbling with the ball before getting tackled by Winks leading him to fall on the floor. 

“Shit you okay Del?” Winks said  
“Yeh, fine” Dele got back up and got back on with the match. 

They finished up and the score was 2-1 to Eric’s side. 

**

//6:00pm// 

The lads headed home and Dele and Sonny went back to Deles house. 

Sonny’s dad dropped his stuff round shortly after 

“Dele I’m just going outside to my dad!” Sonny shouted up the stairs to him   
“Okay” Dele shouted back 

Sonny opened the door and his dad bought his stuff in   
“Thanks dad” Sonny smiled   
“No problem son. I just want you to know that I love you very much and that I hope you two are happy with each other” his dad smiled and gave him a hug “me and your mom will miss you”   
“I’ll miss you too dad” Sonny hugged his dad back   
“Well ill be off now. See you soon!” His dad walked back to his car and drove away. 

“Del can you come help me with this” Sonny said   
“Sure” Dele grabbed a bag and took it upstairs. 

20 minutes later they had put all of his stuff away and went downstairs to watch a film. 

“What you wanna watch then?” Dele asked  
“Kingsman?” Sonny said   
“Yes!” Dele instantly replied “I love that film way too much” he laughed 

An hour into the film Sonny fell asleep. Not because of boredom but because he had a long day. Dele turned of the tv and cleaned up. 

“Sonny, baby, come on let’s go up to bed” Dele said gently   
“Mmm” Sonny woke up and dragged himself upstairs. 

They both got unchanged and got into bed 

“Night Sonny I love you” Dele said  
“I love you to” Sonny said before falling asleep. 

Dele had never been this happy in his life. 

He was finally with the person he was gonna spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
